


Give Yourself to Me

by thatwhirringsound



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, Grace Abuse, Grace Bonds, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Possessive Castiel, Smut, bottom!Dean, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwhirringsound/pseuds/thatwhirringsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Some kinky Dean/Cas sex?</p><p>Dean really hates witches...and dying. Castiel really hates how reckless his stupid human is.<br/>Sam's just trying not to think about the implications made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Yourself to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/gifts).



Dean Winchester was really sick of dying...and witches.

He could feel blood slowly making its way down his neck, and steady stream from where the shadow-creature had torn into him. The sounds of fighting continued as he attempted to push away the darkness edging in on his vision.

And then there was Sammy and his big moose head filling his vision.

"-n? _DEAN_!"

He tried to say something smart and witty but there was just so much blood it overflowed through his mouth. Seriously, he was going to have serious words with the Man Upstairs about ridiculous this was getting.

There was a strange noise over to his side, a pressure like lightning in the air. He then felt soft hands running through his hair, traveling down to the gaping wound in his neck. Warmth travelled through his body and suddenly....

The world came back to focus, picking up speed as he sat up with a gasp.

"What happened?"

"The witches, they summoned some creature and, and there was a boy here, so Dean, he jumped in front and..."

A small growl came from the _woah, angry angel_ to the right of him then. And that totally did _not make his pants tighter thank you very much._

"Sam," his brother stopped babbling, "will you be able to make your way back from here?"

"Um...yah, sure I guess...what-"

A hand clamped down on Dean's shoulder then, electricity dancing through his veins at the contact. "I suggest you get a separate room."

The world lurched, Dean stumbled as he found himself suddenly standing in the middle of the hotel room him and Sam had been crashing in as they tracked down the group of witches. It took him precious moments to get his bearings back, "Cas, wha-?"

Honestly, a man's back can only take so much abuse. A loud gasp made its way out of the human as he found himself slammed against the wall, righteous angel holding him there effortlessly.

"Why do you insist on being so stupid?" Blue eyes were blazing as they stared into him, and Dean could not seem to find any words as he gaped at just how _hot_ all that contained power made him. The angel shook him, "Answer me, why do you recklessly squander the gift I have given you, Dean."

The hunter licked his lips, "I, uh...Cas, what are you talking about?"

Dean found himself pulled away from the wall only to be thrown back into it. "Do you understand that I am falling, Dean? I will not be able to heal you for much longer, and still you recklessly throw yourself into danger. Have you ever thought about the fact that you could die, you stupid human?"

No, seriously he was very very confused and kinda turned on right now. Was the angel mad at him for _getting hurt_ , "Now, c'mon, Cas, I'm a hunter, of course I'm going to get some cuts and--"

This wall and him were really getting close.

"No, Dean. I don't think you understand at all, you have no right to so recklessly hurt yourself, because this vessel is _my creation_."

Dean found himself suddenly on his back on one of the beds, and then the angel was descending on him, straddling his hips. Castiel's blue eyes blazed as he took in the man below him. Hands reached forward, running up Dean's body, making the hunter's shirts disappear so they could reach the skin underneath. And really, that was so unfair. Cas' hands mapped out his chest like a hot brand, dragging across bruises and scars to make them disappear.

"I am the one who, after forty years of battle, found your soul and gripped it in my palms. I am the one who spent days weaving your body back together with my own Grace so that you may walk the Earth once more." He leaned forward, lips dragging across the body beneath him, eliciting a gasp from the beautiful thing he had pinned down.

"I am the one who kissed every freckle back onto your skin, mapping out constellations into your body. I am the one who blew life back into your being so that you may breathe." Now Cas' mouth hovered over Dean's, hot breath mixing with his own. Dean had never felt so overwhelmed with sensation in his life, and the other man had barely touched him yet. He felt slender, tan fingers slot into place on his shoulder, right over the scar there.

"I am the one that marked you so that all would know that the Righteous Man is _mine_."

Their lips crashed, teeth sharply meeting as tongues wrestled. It wasn't even a kiss, more of a battle of wills. Little hitches and moans were making their way out of Dean at the feeling of total _domination_ the angel was giving off. Dean submitted, allowing Cas to have his way, sucking on his bottom lip and tweaking a nipple at the same time. Of course Cas would know that those were his weak points, causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy.

A leg made its way between his own to push deliciously against his crotch, giving him something to rub up against. Cas ran his lips over Dean's neck, licking and biting marks into his skin possessively as he continued his onslaught on his sensitive nipples. How was it fair the nerdy dude could take him apart so easily? Here he was, half-naked underneath the angel, panting and moaning like a whore while Cas took him apart fully clothed in that fucking coat.

That is when his hands decided to get with the program. He pushed the trench coat off of Cas' shoulder, causing the other man to growl lowly at the interruption. A loud gasp escaped from Dean as suddenly all of their clothes were gone and he was hit by the feeling of skin-on-skin, Cas' cock bumping against his own. They began rutting together frantically, Cas leaving more marks up and down his chest and collarbone. He was going to look like some domestic abuse campaign in the morning, but holy fuck he never wanted Cas to stop.

"Cas, Cas, I'm so close, gonna--"

And then it was gone. Cas pulled away from his neck and one of his hands made its way between them and squeezed at the base of his dick, causing him to let out a whine he would deny forever. The fucking bastard smirked down at him, then.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Dean went to reach down so he could finish himself off, but Cas swiftly grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head. He tried to move them, but it felt as though they were tied down somehow. "I don't know, Cas, that must be some against some sort of Angel Code or something to use your Grace for kinky sex, right?"

The growl the man let out caused a shiver to travel up his body. Dean had been thinking about Sex + Cas for a while now, but this went way beyond his imagination, and he loved it.

_It’s always the nerdy ones._

“I am going to slowly take you apart, and you are not going to come until I allow it, understand?” And _holy fuck_ Cas’ super-sex voice was doing things to him right now. Dean was pretty self-aware, he wasn’t exactly a dominant person in bed, he liked his women a little pushy, and he’d fantasized (very privately) about men able to hold him down and just take. Castiel was taking every kink he’d ever had and pushing it out into the open, and suddenly he was really hoping this wasn’t a one-time thing.

Fingers that Dean has thought about way too much were dancing down his body, running lightly up the underside of his cock before travelling down lower. They rolled his balls fondly, Cas focusing intently upon his task. His fingers moved even more, massaging the area behind his balls, pulling a breathy groan out of Dean.

“Lube, Cas, need lube—“ A fingertip dipped into his hole, lightly circling as another continued to massage his perineum. It felt wet, gliding in easily, pushing another noise out of the human.

Cas leaned forward, slowly pushing in and out of Dean’s body, stretching him open. His breath danced over Dean’s ear hotly, “Do you really doubt me so much? After all I have done to protect you and your brother time and again?” There were now two fingers scissoring inside of him, causing a delicious stretch. “I pulled you from damnation, crafted you myself. I know your limits and all of your fantasies.” Cas’ _perfect beautiful slender_ fingers were massaging something inside of him that stole every coherent thought from him. “I have waited to claim your body the way I have claimed your soul, and now I am going to show you just who you belong to, Dean Winchester.”

Dean moaned out as the angel bit down on his ear, tugging lightly. He was close again, and he desperately wished that he could grab onto the other man, run his fingers through that permanent sex-hair, scratch down strong shoulder blades, massage that _perfect fucking ass_ , anything to get Cas to _fuck him already_.

Just as he thought he was going to explode, the fingers inside of him disappeared. He felt his legs being spread apart, one pulled up over Cas’ shoulder while the other wrapped around a strong waist.

“Remember,” a quick kiss to his panting mouth, “ _don’t come_.”

And then Castiel was pushing inside, rotating his hips forward bit by bit until he was buried to the hilt. Dean felt so open and vulnerable, easily accepting the other man into his body. It was almost overwhelming how connected he felt to the other man, trust and affection bursting through his body. Reverent fingers ran over his face, pushing his hair out of the way, brushing lightly over his eyelids, tapping on his lips before they were replaced by Castiel’s. The cock inside of him shifted at the movement and Dean pushed on the other man’s back. “Please, move.”

Castiel slowly, slowly pulled his cock out of Dean’s body, pushing back in sharply, pushing moans out of both of them. The angel’s head burrowed into the green-eyed hunter’s shoulder, placing loving kisses there as he slowly began fucking him. Dean’s leg was straining with the stretch, but it only added to the intensely overwhelming feeling of _Cas_ and _safety_. The slow and careful way that the angel was taking him was almost too much for him. He didn’t deserve all of this love and care from an _angel_ , one that he was making fall at that. “Cas, please, I don’t—“

“Yes, Dean, you do.” The blue was meeting green as they continued to move together, pushing and pulling each other toward an edge he didn’t want to fall over alone. “You deserve all of the care and love the world can offer, and I am going to do whatever it takes to prove that to you.” This time Dean was the one to lean forward and kiss the other man, tears forming as he tried to pull Cas closer, trying to meld their bodies together. His body arched up, arms straining against invisible binding.

Cas was chanting Dean’s name into his neck like a mantra as he picked up speed, nearing the edge. “Dean, Dean, I—“

“It’s okay, Cas, just let it happen—“

The angel shook his head, “No, Dean, I…I…”

A quick kiss, “I know, Cas. Me too.”

A beautiful smile lit up Castiel’s face even as he fucked into Dean, pushing into that perfect spot every time. Dean threw his head back, trying to retain his control, crying out at the onslaught of pleasure. Kisses were rained down on his neck before a throaty whisper of “Come for me, Dean” had him exploding like a rocket. Wave after wave of pleasure was consuming him, drowning him in the best orgasm he’d ever had in his life.

It felt like years before he resurfaced to Cas lying beside him, running his hands up and down Dean’s shaking body, both of them breathing hard. That was when Dean realized his own hands were free and he used that fact to drag the smaller man into him and kiss him hard.

“Thank you, Cas.”

They settled down under the blankets drifting to sleep wrapped around one another.

“And Cas?”

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t ever announce to my brother when you’re going to have your way with me again, okay?”

“No promises, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://forgottentrenchcoats.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Livejournal](http://whirringsounds.livejournal.com)  
> prompts welcome


End file.
